


A Name for a Ghost

by Kiristo



Series: Where There Is Light [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiristo/pseuds/Kiristo
Summary: After seeing the Vanguard’s favorite Guardian in action Blue is feeling insecure and her Ghost fawning over him isn’t helping. In an attempt to prove herself she takes a mission on IO regarding reports of increased Taken activity. But this leads her down a dangerous rabbit hole into Darkness and her Ghost might not be able to bring her back this time.





	1. Chapter 1

Blue was frozen in her seat as she stared at the semi-destroyed arena below. The audience around her was roaring, clapping, and stomping but she couldn’t hear them between the sound of her own thundering heart and the ringing in her ears. The Iron Banner was finally here again and the turnout was spectacular. Many seasoned and famous Guardians flocked to the Crucible to participate. Even The Guardian had shown up. The Vanguard favorite, the Vex God Killer, Slayer of Crota and Oryx, Champion of the Red War, Saladin’s Young Wolf, the titles went on and on and nearly everyone in the City had shown up to watch him in action.

He was just as amazing as the stories told and up until now Blue hadn’t believed many of them. In his first match, he took out his opponents in a just a few short minutes. The defeated Guardians in question were still recovering after being revived. Blue was stunned and it wasn’t until she heard her Ghost shouting did she return to her senses.

“Wooow! That was incredible! Can you imagine what it would be like to work with this guy?! Must be amazing!” He fawned, “What a fantastic Guardian, right?! Ah, imagine him out in the field! I bet he can take out a Fallen Walker with one blow!”

Blue grimaced, suddenly aware of her lack of combat expertise. She wasn’t a great fighter like The Guardian, she was average at best and at the moment she felt less than that. Blue had participated in earlier Iron Banner matches but after several losses she opted out and now she was glad she did. If she had been in that ring during this fight she would be humiliated. She felt sympathy for the losing team who were limping away to lick their wounds.

Blue gritted her teeth. The last time she felt like this was when-no! She shook her head to try and dispel the images of Red Legion, permanently dead Guardians, and dead Ghosts. Her Ghost continued to cheer, even as she got up and started to walk out of the arena. Eventually, he caught up to her, still talking and raving about the match.

At some point, he must have noticed her sour mood because he stopped talking and observed her as he hovered. Blue had attempted to keep herself looking as impassive as she usually was but her Ghost had learned how to read her long ago.

“What’s wrong?” He ventured. 

She didn’t respond and didn’t change her expression. Apparently, that gave it away.

“You’re upset about something. Not being a sore loser for being knocked out of the Crucible are you?” he teased. No response.

“Hm…” he wavered left and right in thought, “We haven’t been on any hard missions lately...No research reports submitted for assessment...Oh! Did you bet against The Guardian in the Iron Banner? Come on, we both know how good he is!”

Her fists clenched as she walked faster.

“Guess that’s not it. Hey, wait, are you upset with me? ….You are, aren’t you? What did I do?! Is it because you didn’t have any tea this morning? You were the one who was in such a rush to go to the Crucible! But I guess I talked you into it...OH! Is this about-”

Her comm pinged. It was Ikora, Thank the Traveler. The Warlock Vanguard had received a message from Asher on IO that Taken forces were stirring at an alarming rate and also something about Hive but by then he was rambling and had divulged into a monologue on one of his recent books so for all she knew he could just be throwing a tantrum again. Blue sighed. Dealing with Asher was sometimes like dealing with a toddler but the man had valuable information on Vex and Taken. Blue had recently delved into the Books of Sorrow and wanted to look more into Throne Worlds, Ascendant realms, and the Taken. Maybe she could obtain more information on the Taken by studying them on this mission or convince Asher to input his opinion. Although that was a stretch. She was also eager to get back into the field and prove herself if not to her Ghost but to herself. She agreed to take the mission.

Ghost was already getting huffy and anxious. He never approved of her research on the Hive or Taken, no matter how helpful the information could be for fighting against the Darkness. She ignored his loud complaints as she headed back to her dorm to change into her combat robes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a Warlock does something stupid.

Blue zipped along the sulfur-rich rocks of IO on her speeder as Ghost chatted in her head through their bond. He was talking about the planet’s atmosphere and how the Traveler made it semi-habitable. Blue was already feeling better from putting so much distance between herself and the commotion back at the City. As she focused on the tracker on her HUD her comm pinged and crack to life.

 

::“I'm translating Asher’s current tantrum and it seems his equipment has been going haywire or stopped working altogether. It’s because of the Taken interference. They've been teleporting all over IO wreaking havoc. If our scans are finally accurate they seem to have focused on a nearby cave. We have no idea what you’ll be walking into so be careful. Radio for backup if something is off.”:: Ikora said over the comm.

 

::“And obliterate every last one of those wretched creatures until there’s nothing left! I can’t work with these constant interruptions!”:: Asher interrupted.

 

“Don’t worry, we’re on it,” Ghost answered, “We’ll be careful, won’t we, Guardian?”

 

Blue could feel his glare through their link. She rolled her eyes but nodded.

 

:“Good. Stay in touch as much as possible.”: With that Ikora’s comm pinged out.

 

When they were close enough to the cave Blue stopped the speeder behind some Vex structures. Ghost transmat her speeder away and she checked her ammo. She had her scout rifle, a hand cannon with explosive rounds, and a new submachine gun. It was expensive equipment that she didn’t use often but very effective against Taken. Peeking around the corner she saw the entranceway. The Vex had been terraforming the area and the cave looked more like a Vex doorway without a door. There were no Vex or Taken outside of the cave but small Taken rifts had formed along the walls, floor, and ceiling. Rocks and debris floated around the rifts before drifting into them and vanishing.

 

 _“Are you sure about this?”_ Ghost whispered through their mental link. Blue nodded.

 

Ghost groaned, _“I have a bad feeling. What if they throw us in one of their voids and we’re left floating in dead space forever? Or worse, IN DARKNESS?! Oh, oh no, what if they swarm us and try to perform some weird ritual like what the Hive did at the Caliban strike! I mean I know they're Taken and not Hive but they’re close right? Do Taken even have rituals? Maybe we should ask Ikora first. OH! What if they try to Take us?! But wait, Taken can’t Take the Light right? So do you think we’re ok? Oh no, but what if-”_

 

Blue sighed, ducked out from cover, and ran to the cavern entrance. Ghost was always such a worry wart and he would continue chattering regardless of what she was doing. She kept her rifle level as she investigated the rifts. They looked the same as she’d seen before: voids of darkness with a white aura surrounding them. But they felt off. She stuck her hand out towards one. Her previous observations of encountering Taken rifts resulted in confusion and disorientation. This was different. It was like it was sucking her very being into it. She drew her hand back.

 

 _“Stay phased. Something isn’t right,”_ She told her Ghost through their bond. Thankfully, he hated anything to do with Taken or Hive so he was quick to agree.

 

Unfortunately, this meant he wouldn’t be able to take pictures or record her notes like usual. It was too risky for her to pause to write in a journal so she’d have to update them later. Blue descended into the tunnels and the further she went the more the rocks became Vex structures. Some of which looked newer. They were too clean and shiny compared some of the other structures which were dull and dusty.

 

_“I’d say watch out for Vex but we haven’t seen any evidence that the Vex are even still here. But you’d think that they should be, right? So what happened to them?”_

 

Blue pointed at the rifts, _“I think those are what happened. When I was close to that one before it felt like it was sucking me in. Any of the Vex that were here are probably Taken now.”_

 

 _“But...I thought the Taken couldn’t_ Take _without Oryx.”_

 

_“The Books of Sorrow talks about his sisters.”_

 

_“Sisters?! Like other Hive Gods? Hold on, you don’t think-”_

 

 _“That’s exactly what I think. Which is why we’re here._ The Guardian’s _report from the Stormcoat strike mentioned the same theory but no one’s had the opportunity to look into it and we both know how stuffy Zavala has been about deploying Guardians lately.”_

 

 _“That’s why you were so eager to take this mission when Ikora contacted you,”_ he said bitterly, _“You’ve been waiting for a spike in Taken activity to prove your hypothesis. Why didn’t you tell me?!”_

 

_“You wouldn’t have approved and might have told someone. No offense, sweetheart, but you have a tendency to chatter.”_

 

Ghost whined in irritation, _“Because it’s dangerous and scary! I’m always dragging you away from Darkness when we face the Hive and Taken! You wouldn’t have said anything to anyone about this, you never say anything! We need to contact Ikora-”_

 

_“No.”_

 

_“Why not?!”_

 

_“What do you expect to say? That we have an untested theory about the Taken here? We have no evidence and we haven’t even encountered the Taken yet. We keep moving until we find something worth reporting.”_

 

Ghost whined and huffed some more, rattling on and on. When _The Guardian_ came up in conversation again Blue sighed and continued on in the tunnels, ignoring him. He was still talking for a while until he suddenly went silent in the middle of a rant. This was odd for him. She would have questioned this but a light shining through an opening ahead distracted her.

 

Blue stopped outside the entrance of the chamber and crouched low behind a Vex wall. She peeked in the room which was dimly lit with hovering Vex constructs. No Vex, no Taken, just many rifts, rocks floating into those dark voids, and some Vex tech along the walls. But there was something else too, something small on the floor in the corner which was reflecting the light. Holding her rifle level she slowly walked in, aware that Taken could 'ninja' in at any moment.

 

She walked to the far corner and knelt down. It was a dead Ghost, fresh by the looks of it. The light had been reflecting off of the glass plating on its blank eye. She stared for a long time, images of death and destruction from the Red War replaying in her mind. Of a Ghost getting shot...her Ghost. A blue beam sweeping over it broke her from her thoughts. Ghost had phased next to her and was scanning it. She waited patiently.

 

“Nothing,” he answered her silent question, “Normally I can use some of our Light to resurrect it long enough to merge with the Great Consciousness but there’s nothing left! No spark but it’s like the Ghost hasn't been here that long so it should still be there! I can’t even read it’s last log entries, they’re all gone. All I can tell from its ID tag was that it was still an unattached Ghost-it didn’t have a Guardian yet. Poor thing...”

 

Blue looked around at the rifts around them. Sucking things in just like it tried to suck her in. She looked back at the Ghost, theories forming in her mind until her Ghost floated in front of her.

 

“I don’t like this. Something is very wrong here. Even I can feel the Light getting further and further away from us. If we keep going I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep resurrecting you. Can we turn back and contact the Vanguard now?”

 

Blue frowned at him. He had a point, something was very wrong here. But they didn’t have the evidence she wanted and Asher would throw a tantrum if they didn’t at least clear out the Taken. That and she wanted to erase any doubts she had about her own capabilities as a Guardian after seeing the Young Wolf today. She stood up and shook her head. He groaned.

 

Then something screamed an unholy scream, something familiar. Blue froze where she stood and she could feel Ghost starting to panic. He quickly phased back into her.

 

 _“That wasn’t a Taken scream,”_ he said.

 

Blue shook her head. No, it wasn’t Taken, it was Hive. A Witch.

 

* * *

 

Ghost was vibrating with anxiety, _“I knew this was a bad idea! Taken AND Hive? As if the Taken weren’t bad enough but now the Hive too? If the Taken haven’t ‘taken’ the Hive then are they working together? Maybe if we’re lucky they’re fighting. Oh but that doesn’t make sense, does it? Since the Taken come from the Hive and-and-UHG! Guardian, what are we going to do?!”_

 

Chattering had turned into something like a defense mechanism for him. Whenever he felt scared or nervous it helped filter his thoughts. Or when he was excited and very happy. Or sad. Or...anytime really. I mean after all his Guardian rarely talked so he talked a lot. Although she talked a bit more to him through their bond. He secretly felt satisfaction at the knowledge that he was the only one she confided in. But he also worried for her.

 

She was a Warlock and Warlocks had a tendency to get a little too curious about things that would be best left alone. All the same, he looked after her and loved her no less. She was curious, kind, cute, but most of all she was his. He was the only one who was able to read her subtle changes in expression and her body language like no one else could. He took great pride in that. But then of all things she didn’t tell him her ulterior motives for being here. That stung. He wouldn't have disobeyed her but he could have prepared better.

 

Now they really were in trouble. Taken and Hive in one spot was bad, very bad, and his little Warlock had a fascination with them. He was usually so good about guiding her back to the Light but he was starting to doubt himself. He watched with increasing despair from his phased state as she descended beyond the chamber into the tunnels.

 

_“The Travelers Light is too far away down here, the Taken must be blocking it. If we go further I won’t be able to resurrect you. Comms are fading too…”_

 

At this, she paused, _“Try sending a message to Momo.”_

 

Ghost nodded. It was a small achievement at least. He tried sending messages to their Fire-Teammate, but he had no way of knowing if it went through.

 

 _“I sent them but Spector hasn’t responded. Guess we’ll have to wait and see,”_ still he was unnerved. Momo’s Ghost was usually good about responding almost immediately despite his grumpy demeanor.

 

Blue stopped outside another chamber, hiding behind more Vex structures. This time it was obvious that things were inside the chamber. Eerie noises and disembodied voices drifted around them. Ghost stayed phased but even his Spark was trembling with anxiety. He felt Blue’s curiosity and could feel her drifting as she looked into the chamber. He kept his spark close to hers. The last thing he needed was to risk losing her to Darkness.

 

Inside the chamber about half a dozen Taken Vex knelt in a circle around a green, glowing Hive rune circle. In the center of the circle hovered an odd crystal, or more like a stone kind of like what Eris used to hold. An aura glowed around it and drifted in tendrils to Taken rifts all around the chamber. But the most frightening thing, at least in Ghosts’ opinion, was a Hive witch and a Taken witch floating across from one another. The crystal hovered between them and they were intently focused on it as they chanted in their creepy language.

 

 _“They’re conducting some kind of experiment,”_ Blue muttered through their bond.

 

 _“That crystal kind of looks like a soul stone. But it also reminds me of the crystals on record from the Caliban strike that Fireteam Dawn did, doesn’t it? That aura reminds me of Light but it’s like it’s attached to something else...”_ Ghost commented and instantly regretted it as Blue’s interest peaked. This time she did set down her gun, took out her journal, and paged through it to the notes she copied from the strike logs.

 

Ghost groaned and phased into material form behind her shoulder. He started recording the ritual, hoping they were still hidden well enough to avoid detection. He sent out a light scan into the chamber. Not strong enough for the Taken to detect him but enough to gather some information. There was Light in that crystal but it was small. Not enough to be a Guardian’s Light but-he gasped.

 

_“That Ghost!”_

 

Blue looked over at him and realization dawned on her face behind the helmet visor. She looked back at the ritual as the last of the Light was sucked into the rifts.

 

 _“I think they’re experimenting to see if they can Take Light using those crystals fused with other Hive ones and a ritual,”_ Blue said.

 

_“But that’s impossible…”_

 

_“Doesn’t mean they won’t try. At the very least it looks like they’re managing to absorb it and scatter it to the void or an Ascendant Realm.”_

 

_“So no returning to the Light after death. But the Taken and Hive need a leader to pull off something this big so I guess your theory was right. It’s a God, isn’t it?”_

 

_“Could be or it could be one of their envoys or offspring”_

 

Ghost finished the recording and logged it, desperately trying to send it to Spector despite the lack of signal, _“We have our evidence, can we leave now?”_

 

Blue put away her journal and picked up the rifle. Ghost phased into her as she turned to leave but then she stopped. She looked at her gun and then back at the ritual.

 

 _“What? What is it?”_ Ghost asked through the bond.

 

_“We have to clear them out, now. If we leave they might get away.”_

 

Ghost panicked, _“No! You can’t! Look, we got all the evidence we need so we can go to the Vanguard now. At the very least get back up from our Fireteam! You can’t fight them alone!”_

 

That was the wrong thing to say as a spike of jealous anger surged from her through the bond. It threw him off so much he went speechless for a moment which was just long enough for her to make a decision. Steadfast in her resolve she switched to her submachine gun and stepped into the chamber.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Submachine gun bullets rained down on the Taken minions. Before they could realize a Guardian had interrupted their ritual they were sent to oblivion. Blue grinned from the adrenaline rush. With the six Taken Vex eliminated she aimed for the Taken Witch. Only to find she needed to reload. She cursed and ducked back into her hiding place behind a Vex wall. She’d been too overzealous and spent an entire cartridge on the small fries. As she finished loading the new clip arc bolts started to pelt the other side of the wall she was hiding behind. Disembodied shrieks and screams meant that the Taken Witch summoned new minions.

 

 _“Damn!”_  She cursed.

 

_“I told you!”_

 

She ignored Ghost in favor of summoning a Solar grenade and lobbing it over the wall. It missed the minions but hit the Hive Witch and luckily the Taken witch was right next to it. The grenade hovered in the air and continued to burn like a tiny sun. Both witches screamed and hissed in protest as the grenade made quick work of their shields. The pair fell back behind cover to regenerate just as the grenade fizzled out.

 

Seeing her chance she jumped back out into the open and started firing upon the Taken minions. Taken Thrall this time, not much trouble but they kept coming and coming. Then it turned into Taken acolytes and more Taken Vex. Blue glanced at the hiding witches. The Taken witch was summoning more and more minions as it recovered its shield. As fast as Blue mowed them down more popped up to take their place.

 

When her submachine ammo ran out she dropped the gun and took out the hand cannon, firing one round into the glowing eye of a Taken acolyte. It exploded, taking out several of the surrounding minions around it. She focused on the minions closer to the Taken witch until the spray from the explosive rounds started hitting it. The creature hissed and screamed as its shield whittled down again. Blue was too busy dealing with the Taken to pay attention to the Hive witch as it came out of hiding.

 

 _“Look out!”_ Ghost shouted.

 

She didn’t even look. Blue ducked and rolled as an arc bolt landed where she once was. The splash from the bolt hit her leg and side and stung like hell. Ghost quickly went to work attempting to heal her while staying phased, but she could feel his Light wasn’t as strong as usual. They had moved closer into the chamber and Taken rifts hummed all around them. The Hive witch fired more arc bolts at her as she ran and jumped around the chamber, dodging as many as possible. The splash damage still did a number on her. She switched to her rifle and fired back at the witch hoping some precision shots to the head would do it in. But the thing was resilient and pissed off. More Taken spawned in. Blue cursed and dove behind a Vex pillar.  

 

 _“I’m having trouble healing you,”_ Ghost said.

 

She tried to summon a healing rift but couldn’t. The Light for it wasn’t enough. She blinked in confusion and swore before they entered this chamber she had enough Light for all her powers. Blue realized she was feeling faint. She peeked around the pillar and saw the Hive witch was back at the crystal chanting something. The crystal was vibrating and it’s aura filled the chamber. She could feel the Light being sucked from her. Blue cursed her stupidity. This was a trap. She darted for the exit only to be blocked by the Taken witch. More Taken minions surrounded her. They didn’t outright attack her which meant they were waiting as the Hive witch absorbed her Light into the crystal. She tried to summon her super but became dizzy and she faltered.

 

_“Hold on, Guardian! Keep fighting!”_

 

Ghost sounded like he was getting farther away from her. She looked around in a panic, thinking he’d phased away from her.

 

_“Blue, I’m here! You need to fight against the Darkness. It’s trying to consume you!”_

 

She shook her head and raised her rifle but as she did the minions assaulted her. Blue fell to the ground and dropped the gun as the creatures scratched and hit her. She shielded herself with her arms as much as possible but even the durable material of her robes ripped at their dark claws and left gashes in her flesh. She groped around for a gun and grabbed her hand cannon. She planted it in the face of the first Taken she could and pulled the trigger. Another stupid mistake. The Taken exploded as did the Taken around her but the explosive damage also hit her. Her combat robes weren’t as armored as a Titans and did little to protect her against the Solar burn. She screamed as it seared flesh and rolled to extinguish flames on her robes. Ghosts panic radiated through the bond as he frantically gathered any Light he could to heal her.

 

Blue knew there would be more Taken soon if she didn’t take care of the source. She reloaded the gun and fired towards the exit. Somehow she hit the Taken witch in and took out its shield. The thing screamed at her until one finally hit it in the head and caused it to explode. Blue shielded her head with her arm from the explosion but the gun fell from her grasp and skittered away across the floor.

 

The only thing left was the Hive witch which wouldn’t be a problem but she was losing her Light and fast. It hovered next to the crystal and chanted its ritual. Her rifle was close so she dragged herself towards it. Only to have an arc bolt hit it, destroying it and the shockwave blew her back into the wall. She lay there as her vision tunneled and her body ached.

 

* * *

 

 _“Oh no, oh no, oh no!! You need to get up, Guardian!”_ He shouted as he tried to heal her. That crystal was sucking away their Light so it did very little. The witch was charging another bolt and his Guardian wasn’t getting up. He needed to do something-anything! He looked around the chamber. There wasn’t much he could use but the spent submachine gun lay on the floor nearby.

 

He phased out and felt her panic through the bond but pressed forward. Ghost zipped over to the submachine gun and transmated it from the floor to a few feet above the witches head. It hit it, not enough to damage it, but enough to distract it. It looked at him and screamed. He screamed too but not in the same intimidating way it did. Witches always scared him. Ghost started to dart all around the chamber as the witch focused on him and shot at him. He ducked behind Vex pillars, walls, in and out of small holes, all the while taunting it or screaming in fear.

 

He took a quick glance at his Guardian. She was dragging herself over to the hand cannon. Excellent! All he had to do was keep the witches attention off of her.

 

“I bet your Brood is nothing but a bunch of inbred Thrall!” he hoped that was insulting enough, he had no idea. Blue might like researching the Hive but that didn't mean he had to pay attention all the time. He got his wish when the witch snarled at him and summoned a huge amount of arc energy.

 

“Uh oh…” He squeaked and ducked behind a small Vex pillar that he hoped was big enough to shield him. But it wasn’t necessary as hand cannon shots rang out. He peeked around the pillar.

 

Blue fired two shots at the witch to get its attention and break the shield. Then she fired the last round at the crystal. It exploded. A shockwave rang throughout the chamber. The witch screamed as it died and disintegrated.

 

“Yes! That’s my girl!” He flew over to her, “We need to get out of this room. Our Light is almost gone and I don’t have enough to heal you. The crystal is gone but the rifts will take care of the rest, I can feel it.”

 

She nodded weakly in agreement and dragged herself to look for the exit but stopped. Ghost blinked and followed her stare. The exit was covered with a Taken rift orb.

 

Ghost gasped, “Oh no. That Taken witch-before it died it must have summoned that…”

 

With no more ammo and the Light fading, they were trapped. Dying.


	4. Chapter 4

If there was one thing Momotoko hated it was Taken. She hated their twitchiness, the way they could avoid attacks by zipping around, they way they appeared out of thin air, she hated everything to do with Taken. When Oryx died she had hoped they would all vanish but apparently not. In some ways, it was worse because at least with a leader they were focused on certain areas. Now they would just show up at random in places and wander around with no purpose. Or so she thought.

 

Spector had received a delayed, garbled message and a fuzzy video from her Fireteam-mates Ghost. Something about the Taken and Hive experimenting with Taking Light and a frantic request for backup. It spelled bad times. But because the message came through some kind of interference it was missing details like location and time, so hopefully, it wasn’t too late.

 

Although she was peeved at her friend for leaving in the middle of the Iron Banner without so much as a word to her. But she had a duty to her team she supposed. Which is why instead of going to her match she was storming over to the Vanguard Warlock.

 

But she hesitated at the archway leading to the courtyard. Ikora was busy talking into her radio, or more like arguing. Momo and Ikora didn’t exactly get along. Probably because Momo wasn’t the best at following orders or protocol and pissed off the Vanguard more than once. Well, except for Cayde. Like the time she gathered a Fireteam and ‘borrowed’ one of Hawthorn's jump ships during the Red War to retrieve her husband who was stranded on Mars.

 

Or on her most recent mission when Ikora tasked her with retrieving some valuable equipment that the Fallen stole. But Momo accidentally blew it up. In her defense, she didn’t know it was loaded on that dropship when she launched a rocket into its exhaust port. At least Cayde thought it was awesome and she scored some Fallen souvenirs. But because of that incident, she was on suspension from Vanguard sanctioned missions and put on monitor duty along the City Wall. Iron Banner had been the first time she was allowed to get in on some action in weeks.

 

_Damnit, Blue._

 

She took a deep breath, steeled herself, and approached the Warlock, “Excuse me.”

 

Ikora waved her away with one hand as the other pressed against her headset, “Yes, yes, Asher I know the interference subsided but-No. No. No! Has the Guardian or the Ghost contacted you yet? I don’t care about your broken photon-whatever you called it, answer the question. They haven’t? What do you mean you don’t know, can you check? No-Asher listen-”

 

“Is that about Blue?” Momo asked.

 

Ikora shot her a stern look, “Asher-...Asher look if I send someone to help fix your equipment will you do as I asked? … No that doesn’t count as checking... Yes, I’m aware they could be on their way back.”

 

Momo sighed, planted her hands on her hips, and tapped her foot.

 

“Nevermind, I’ll send someone else to check on them,” she sighed and ended the call.

 

Momo smirked, “If this is about Blue then I’m your someone else.”

 

Ikora looked at her and tilted her head, “Aren’t you still on suspension?”

 

Momo frowned, “Blue is my Fireteams Warlock, if anyone is going to save her ass it’s me.”

 

Ikora sighed, folding her arms behind her back and standing up straight. God, Momo hated when she used that ‘diplomatic’ expression on her.

 

“All the same, you are still on suspension,” Ikora chided, “and what Blue was dealing with is subsiding according to our scans. She could be on her way back so we can wait a little bit and see if they return to Asher Mir.”

 

“Or not,” Momo glared and summoned Spector.

 

He played back the message and video they received. Ikora blinked and appeared startled by the message. She summoned her own Ghost who took a copy of the recording from Spector.

 

“This is serious. I’ll consult Zavala and send an experienced Guardian to investigate,” She said and started to walk away.

 

“I told you if anyone is going it’s me!”

 

“This is not up for debate.” Ikora glared, “You are on suspension and if you don’t want your Crucible privileges revoked I suggest you drop it. I’ll take care of this.”

 

“Hey! Two of my favorite people!” came Cayde’s voice as he strode up to them, “Ikora, been looking for you. You’re missing the action in the Crucible! Come one, you know you miss it.”

 

“I don’t have time, Cayde. Something’s come up and I need to speak with Zavala,” She turned to Momo, “Behave.” With that, the Warlock walked away from the Hunters.

 

“What’s got her in a tizzy?” Cayde asked.

 

“Uhg! How can you stand her? She’s infuriating and stuffy!”

 

He laughed, “Years of practice, my friend. She’s not so bad if you get to know her. Come now, let’s grab some ramen before the next match, looks like you need a pick-me-up. You’re treating, though.”

 

Momo frowned, “I can’t, I have a little problem. Uhg, but I can’t do anything about that either because I don’t even know where it is!!” Momo pulled at her hair in frustration.

 

Cayde blinked, “Uuuhhhh, what?”

 

Momo sighed, “My teammate is in trouble. I think Ikora deployed her on a mission but her Ghost sent us a distress signal. The message is damaged so it doesn’t have the location and Ikora refuses to give it to me because I’m stuck on suspension. She’s sticking some other Guardian on it. But I doubt if she can find someone who’s not at the Crucible or deployed somewhere else right now so who knows how long it’ll take. Besides, Blue is my teammate and my responsibility and I know her. It’s not the first time she’s gotten herself into trouble.”

 

Cayde nodded and pondered for a moment, “I bet Ikora has it logged in her files.”

 

Momo and Spector glanced at the Warlock’s computer, “But it’s locked.”

 

“Ah, well, that’s a shame. I mean you certainly don’t know her password and it’s not like I can divulge that information - _cough_ -daedalus- _cough-_ . I am an esteemed member of the Vanguard after all and as a responsible man, I simply am in no position to assist you. _cough-_ labyrinth- _cough-_ ” Cayde patted his chest, “Excuse me, I must have something off with my circuits…- _cough-_ ”

 

Momo bit her lip to stifle a grin and pretended not to notice Spector hovering over to the computer, “Oh don’t worry, I understand completely. Us Hunters are responsible law abiding Guardians after all. We wouldn’t dare breach protocol and upset the status quo.”

 

Cayde barely suppressed his chuckle, “Exactly. What a good little Hunter you are.”

 

A moment later Spector floated back over to Momo and nodded before phasing into her. She grinned and gave Cayde a high five, “I owe you. How about that bowl of ramen when we get back?”

 

“I’ll hold you to that! But we’ll have to wait until I return from my little errand. Once everyone’s favorite Guardian is done in the Crucible we’re going to the Reef. Don’t tell Ikora or Zavala.”

 

Momo laughed, “No worries there! Cover for me if they ask where I went, ok? If you do I might just buy you ramen for a whole week!” She waved as she jogged towards the hanger to get her ship.

 

Cayde chuckled to himself and rubbed his hands together as he walked to the small alleyway tucked next to the food stand, “Now to collect my winnings. Drifter! I hear you-know-who won the match!”

 

* * *

 

“As bleak as ever…” Momo sighed. She had never been fond of IO. Anyone else might say it was pretty with its unique landscape and view of Jupiter in the sky but not Momo. To her it was just rocks and sulfur and Vex. Oh, and Taken. Lots of Taken. That was the worst part.

 

 _“The cave is up ahead,”_ Spector said.

 

The Huntress parked her speeder behind what looked like a simple stack of yellow rocks but when it spewed a geyser and soaked her she cursed and kicked the stone as if that would stop it. Spector chuckled at her plight.

 

“I hate this place. Let’s get this over with,” she jumped up on a ledge and crouched low to observed the cave entrance.

 

A few Taken minions were twitching and bouncing around the area aimlessly. This contradicted the report Ghost had sent. According to him they had focus and were concentrated in the cave. These ones barely paid it any attention and looked just as confused and lost as ever. Odd.

 

_“Well? I thought you wanted to get this over with.”_

 

“I do but I am not an armored up Titan! I am soft and squishy! I’m not going charging in there without a game plan,” Momo hissed.

 

 _“Hasn’t stopped you before, Mrs. Titan-Hunter,”_ Spector chuckled.

 

“Quiet you.” She hated that nickname. Her teammates always teased her because she had a tendency to go charging into battle like a Titan sometimes...Ok, a lot. She may also have one of the highest records for revives as a result but she could be careful when she wanted to be. She is a Hunter afterall.

 

Momo checked her weapons and chose her pulse rifle. With its rapid spurts of bullets, it was her best chance at taking out as many Taken as possible before they dodged her. She stood and jumped down from the ledge, firing as she did. Before she hit the ground two Taken runts were already down. As the rest turned to look at her she fired at will. The annoying things twitched and moved around but she got most of them. When one in particular twitched around her bullets she opted for rushing the thing and stabbing it in the eye.

 

_“No more Taken out here but my scans show more in the caves. They’re interested in something inside.”_

 

“Probably our Warlock. I hope she hasn’t gotten herself killed,” Momo charged into the caves.


	5. Chapter 5

The voids were all around them, on the walls, the ceiling, the floor, slowly licking at the remains of their Light. With no ammo, no Light for a grenade or a super, and a Taken rift orb blocking their only exit, they were trapped. His Guardian lay on the ground, injured and Light fading away.

 

Ghost tried sweeping his pathetic healing beam on Blue over and over and over but it wasn’t working. They didn’t have enough Light left and what they had was being sucked away. He choked out another sob when his thirty-sixth attempt failed. She was going to die if something wasn’t done. He couldn’t rez her which meant if she died she’d stay dead. He couldn’t even sacrifice his spark to save her. Not that she would have allowed him to.

 

He felt like such a failure. In the past, he had always guided her back to the Light. As if her Warlock curiosity wasn’t bad enough she was Awoken so she was a little more susceptible to Darkness. But he had always brought her back, even when she strayed too far. Now he’d failed his Guardian. Failed to convince her to turn back sooner. Failed to stop her mad charge into the chamber to begin with. Failed to heal her when she got hurt. He was a failure of a Ghost. But still, he tried and swept his healing beam over her again. Maybe he could find just enough Light to heal her-

 

“Stop.” She rasped from the ground. He jolted and stared at her.

 

Then he floated closer to her, “What is it?”

 

Her voice was weak but he could make out the words, “No point. Stay with me?”

 

He froze, wanted to protest, to keep trying. But he didn’t. Instead, he drifted down to sit in front of her face where she could cup her hand around him and stroke his shell. It was the only movement she was capable of making

 

_“It’s broken…”_ she said through the bond. She was too weak to keep talking anymore.

 

He blinked and ran a quick diagnostic. She was right, his shell was broken and his core scratched. He hadn’t even noticed but it must have happened while he was distracting the witch. He had been so proud of his shell when she first gave it to him. A shimmering black and gold one with the Warlock insignia painted on it. He’d loved it so much he refused to wear any other and only had to replace it once when the original shell got damaged during the Red War. Blue always made sure to keep it neat and clean.

 

_“I’d been planning on getting you a new one anyway.”_

 

The remains of his shell pieces turned down in a frown, “It doesn’t matter anymore.”

 

_“This is the end for us, isn’t it?”_

 

He didn’t want to admit it but he also wasn’t going to lie to his precious girl, “Yeah.”

 

_“I really messed up this time, huh? I was so determined to prove myself because of the Wolf I didn’t listen to you as I should have.”_

 

Ghost blinked, “Wolf? Saladin’s Young Wolf? That’s what this was about? Why?”

 

She paused as if considering to even tell him. But they were dying so there was no point in keeping secrets anymore, _“I was jealous and sad. When we were separated during the War I was so pathetic and scared without you. A Titan and his Ghost died protecting me because I froze with fear in the middle of a fight. But not you. Even without me around you still helped people. Then when you got shot I completely lost it. I put other Guardians in danger because I couldn’t control my rage. Ever since I questioned if I'm cut out to be a Guardian._

 

_“When we saw the Young Wolf and I saw how infatuated you were with him and I got jealous. I thought you would have been happier with a stronger Guardian, someone who doesn’t cause as much trouble. But I still wanted to try to prove myself. I wanted to be strong like you and make you proud to be my Ghost.”_

 

Ghost’s heart nearly broke. She never talked about what had happened during the war. They had been separated when their ship was shot down and they landed in different crash sights. Ghost had spent the better half of two days looking for her among the fleeing citizens. At one point he ended up trapped with a team of Guardians who were protecting some citizens from a Cabal patrol. Ghost offered his help, even if it was only relaying information through their comms. He finally found her during the firefight with the Cabal when he got hit with a Psion laser. It didn’t kill him but it ruined his pretty shell and by the time he woke up Blue had shredded the Cabal. He had always thought she was strong and brave for facing them without the Light, even if it was fueled by rage. He knew something had happened before they found each other again but she never went into detail. Oh, his poor Guardian...

 

If Ghosts could cry he would, “Oh, you-My ridiculous, smart, adorable, dumb, clever, kind, brave, silly little Warlock! I’m always proud of you, you didn’t have to prove anything! I’m sorry for making you feel like you had to. So, so sorry my sweet girl. I got carried away when we saw him, I didn’t mean to hurt you. And the only reason I never wanted you looking too closely into the Hive and Taken was that I was afraid you’d end up like Toland and I’d lose you! But you’re clever and brave and sweet and I’m so happy you’re my Guardian I don’t want anyone else! I’m sorry I failed you...”

 

_“You didn’t fail me. You’ve always guided me back in the right direction when I started to lose myself. I always listened to you until now. I let my emotions get in the way and I doomed us. Think you can forgive your foolish Warlock?”_

 

“Of course!” Ghost sobbed. He wanted desperately to see her smile so he quipped, “But that new shell would make it better.”

 

It worked. She giggled and Ghosts heart soared, if only for a moment.

 

_“It would. I might not be able to give that to you_ _but there is something I can give you. Something you got so mad at me for years ago because I didn’t give you one.”_

 

He had no idea what she could possibly give him when they were in such a state, “What?”

 

_“A name. There’s one I’d always thought of for you but I was afraid you wouldn’t like it. It’s a little cheesy.”_

 

Ghost was floored that she even remembered that conversation. That was _ages_ ago. It wasn’t long after he first resurrected her that he pestered her for a name. Sure, he could have chosen one for himself but he desperately wanted one from his Guardian. She always gave him weak excuses when he asked. One time he got so mad about it that she ignored the inquiry altogether from that point forward. Eventually, he stopped asking. He tried to chalk it up to the fact that she wasn’t good with names considering she didn’t even use her real name, whatever it was since she told no one. Blue was a nickname that Momo gave her thanks to the Awoken Warlock’s blue skin, eyes, and hair. So if his Guardian went by a nickname he assumed ‘Ghost’ was going to be his nickname. Although, it still stung.

 

_“Polaris.”_

 

Ghost stared at her, “...like the star?”

 

She nodded, _“Because you’re always guiding me in the right direction. Even when I wandered too far into the Dark I just had to look for you to guide me home. So I thought Polaris was fitting, my little North Star.”_

 

He did his best to hold back the wavering sound in his voice, “That-that’s not cheesy a-at-at aaaaalll-” but he broke down into sobbing noises.

 

Blue chuckled weakly as she closed her eyes and gently stroked his shell, _“Do you like it?”_

 

“I love it!” He sobbed.

 

_“Good...that makes me...happy,”_ Her hand stilled.

 

He started to panic, “Guardian?.... Blue?!” he whimpered and scanned her. Her heart stopped. Her body was dead.

 

He reached, trying to find her spark in that void where they hovered between life and death. Darkness obscured it and he knew she was fading fast. His spark reached for it as much as possible, trying to feel the connection a little while longer. He lamented that he wasn’t dying nearly as quick. She’d die first and his last few minutes of life would be filled with the agony of being a severed Ghost.

 

No matter what he wouldn’t leave her side. Ever. Even if he somehow survived he wouldn’t move. He’d let his core and shell rust and slowly crumble away to dust just like his heart before he moved.

 

He let his eye dim to black as he focused on her spark. The Darkness was trying to block him and consume her. He could still feel her looking for him like she always did but she couldn’t see him. He tried to burn bright for her even though he could feel his own spark start to drift. The Darkness was strong, stronger than anything he’d felt before and he was too weak. It was separating them, trying to make them easier to devour. The noise it made trying to distract him was almost unbearable. But he’d stay strong for her as long as possible through the hellish screams, the howling wind, the humming drone of static, the gunshots-wait…

 

_Gunshots?_

 

He blinked as his optical lit back up and he listened. Focusing back on the physical world the other noises subsided but the gunshots were still there. Loud and coming from beyond the rift orb. Someone was shooting something on the other side. Another Guardian?

 

But it didn’t matter. Even if they pulled the two of them out it was too late. He couldn’t even see her spark or feel her looking for him. The Darkness had her now and it wouldn’t be long before he’d feel her severed from him. This was beyond anything he’d pulled her out of before, it was too late to bring her back. He despaired and tried to block out those sounds. Moments ago they may have given him hope but now it only crushed him to know how close they had been to being saved. If he had held onto her a little longer…

 

Then a familiar voice shouted something along the lines of ‘twitchy assholes’ followed by an explosion. He blinked and stared at the ball. Was what…?

 

The rift orb pulsed before imploding in on itself and a few Taken runts staggered into the chamber. A Hunter clad in armor that simmered bright colors like an oil slick burst into the room with the subtlety of an enraged bull in a china shop. She launched herself into the air at the Taken, kicking one in the ‘face’, while throwing a knife at one and gunning down the other. She crushed the last one with her boot as they hit the ground.

 

Polaris blinked, “Momo?”

 

_“I JUST. FINISHED. TELLING YOU that I can’t rez you down here and to be careful! What do you do? You go into Titan mode and recklessly charge in again! I should have expected as much.”_ came Spector's angry voice over the comms which worked now that they were in such close range.

 

“Well, those twitchy freaks pissed me off! Besides we need to hurry!” Momo answered as she ran over to Blue and Polaris.

 

Spector phased out next to her and started scanning them. His eye light shrunk to the size of a pin dot in shock as the scan finished.

 

“We need to get them above ground right now!”

 

“Got it,” Momo hoisted Blue up over her shoulder with one arm wrapped tightly around her legs and picked up Polaris with the other and ran. Spector followed, staying above her shoulder. Polaris didn’t care. It was too late, even if they did get to the surface he couldn’t bring his beloved Guardian back.

 

 

When they got to the surface Momo gently laid Blue on the sulfur-rich rocks and set Polaris down next to her. Immediately, Spector went to work healing Polaris, replenishing his Light and anchoring his spark in this world although the shell was still broken. Another Guardian’s Ghost can’t heal a Guardian who isn’t theirs but they can revive other Ghosts.

 

Polaris wished he didn’t. The Light is wasted on him now. Even if he didn't die he'd throw himself back into the Darkness and to be devoured. He didn't deserve or want to go back into the Great Consciousness if his Guardian wasn't there. He'd failed her.

 

Polaris didn’t get up from the ground next to his Guardian, “She’s gone...I can’t bring her back.”

 

Momo and Spector looked at each other with grave expressions and then back at him.

 

“Her spark is gone?” Spector asked.

 

“Not...yet,” he admitted, “It almost is but the Darkness has her. I can’t get through it, I can’t reach her anymore.”

 

Momo glared, “You’ve always pulled her out before, now isn’t any different.”

 

He sighed, “It is different, you can't understand. Whatever the Hive and Taken were experimenting with was too powerful this time. I’m not strong enough to-”

 

“Bull.”

 

He blinked at her.

 

“After the Red War, she told me how proud she was of you because of your strength. She told me how you helped those people even when she wasn’t around. She was ashamed of herself for not being as brave. Blue wanted to work harder at being a better Guardian to shine bright like you. If your Guardian believes that then you are strong enough. Go get her, Ghost.”

 

For a moment he was shocked Blue confided in someone other than him. But something she said clicked.

 

_Shine bright_ …

 

He floated up, looking down at his Guardian, “Polaris.”

 

Momo and Spector blinked, “What?”

 

He glanced at them, “It’s the name she finally gave me. Her North Star.”

 

Momo smirked, “Well then, you better live up to your name, Polaris. Bring her back."

 

He nodded, “Thank you, Momo. You’re a good friend.”

 

She smiled and Spector nodded. Polaris opened his shell and let his Light expand, summoning as much as possible as he dove back into the void.


	6. Chapter 6

It was dark, so very dark. Polaris strained to see anything yet worse, the noise was back. Disembodied voices, screams, wind, and static hovered around him with no discernable source. When he tried to feel for his connection to his Guardian he grew faint.

 

Darkness screamed and lashed out at his Light but each time he burned it away. He had to shine, shine so bright that the Darkness couldn’t stop him. So that his Guardian could find him. He focused, moved into the dark a little more, and let himself adjust to the new environment. The more he focused he found it wasn’t strictly pitch black. He’d waded through Darkness with his Guardian before but that was just a puddle by comparison. This was like an ocean in the middle of a storm.

 

The Darkness moved like wisps of smoke. It was trying to obscure his view and keep him from her. He grew angrier and his Light flared. The Darkness hissed and screamed something awful. It disoriented him but when it finally stopped he could see a little further. He saw something but not what he was looking for. At first, he thought it was something close to him but the more he focused he realized it was far away but massive. Like a snake sliding through water. It let out a roar that shook his very core. Then it was gone. He didn’t want to know what that was. Darkness swirled again as he looked around.

 

_ “Guardian, look for the North Star!!” _ He called, over and over.

 

He didn’t get a response. He started to move through the Darkness. It tried to disorient him again with the noise and it was almost too much.  _ Shine bright!  _ He reminded himself. He repeated it like a mantra. Even if he burnt himself out he’d shine as bright as possible

 

There was a flicker among the dark. He ventured towards it. It was faint but it was there, hidden under the wisps of Darkness. Her spark was now no more than an ember now. Fear seeped inside him and he reached for her but the Darkness pushed him back.

 

_ “Guardian!! Blue, can you hear me? You need to fight, I can't do this alone!” _

 

He waited. After a few moments, he worried she hadn’t heard him but slowly he felt her turn her attention in his direction. It wasn’t exactly like she couldn’t see him, but she knew he was there.

 

_ “Ghost?” _ She called.

 

_ “Yes! Yes, I’m here! Come this way, quickly!” _

 

_ “I can’t. I can’t see anything. I can’t move but...I hear voices. It’s...interesting. Hive, I think. Worms...and others. People maybe and I think...Toland? Something about an ascendant plain...Maybe we can learn more about the Darkness…” _

 

_ “Don’t listen! It’s a trick by the Darkness, it’s eating your Light. You have to come back here...To me! Please!” _ His voice caught.

 

Blue was silent for a few moments and he feared she wouldn’t come, that he wasn’t enough to convince her. He could feel her pulling away. Her interest in learning more about the Darkness was strong.

 

He started to despair, “ _ I can’t…I can’t keep going without you…” _

 

She was silent for a beat and then, “ _ Polaris, I can’t find you...I can’t see, help me.” _

 

With renewed vigor, he summoned all the Light he had and let it burst forward like a solar flare. The Darkness hissed and screamed again. It vibrated through him and struck like a thousand knives. He almost didn’t last, he could feel his Light extinguishing, but he felt Blue now too. She was hurting too and she was losing her focus. She was almost gone. He fought harder to reach her, to expel the Darkness around her. Polaris pushed his Light to its limits, lighting up like a solar flare. Steadily she focused on him again.

 

_ “There you are...My North Star.”  _  Her Spark burned a little brighter.

 

The Dark recoiled just long enough for him to dart forward and collide with her Spark, igniting it. The Darkness hissed and slowly faded away from their combined burning Light. Polaris pulled her back to the surface and out of the Darkness. He used their overflowing Light to put her spark back, gathering the quantum data in the area to mend her body and revive her.

 

Blue awoke with a gasp.

 

* * *

 

“Twinkle, twinkle, little star,”

 

“Don’t.”

 

“How I wonder where you are!”

 

“No.”

 

“Up above the world so high,”

 

“Please stop.”

 

“Like a diamond in the sky!”

 

“I instantly regret telling you my name…” Polaris sighed.

 

Momo laughed, “Oh come on, it’s fitting! Especially when it gets to the part: ‘as your bright and tiny spark, lights the traveler in the dark’. Sounds familiar, right?”

 

“Uhg!” he banged himself against the wall and stayed there with his eye against to it, “I should have returned to the Consciousness when I had the chance…”

 

Momo laughed and continued her song. Polaris peeked over at his Guardian as she bent over the Eververse desk. It had been a few days since he pulled her out of the Dark. This was the first time they had been allowed out of the medical ward.

 

Physically she was ok as Polaris had spent a long time after her resurrection making sure there was no more damage to her body. But the mental trauma was another issue, something he couldn’t cure. Looking at her today in her civilian clothes with a smile on her face he could have been fooled into thinking she was fine. But the experience had nearly driven her mad. She was completely silent the last few days, both vocally and mentally, was plagued by nightmares, sleep paralysis and hallucinations.

 

Polaris would see some of them: images of Hive Gods, Worms, Taken, people _ , _ and they were screaming, talking to her, trying to convince her to venture further into the Darkness. Voices like Death telling her if she came in a little further she’d discover the truth to all the secrets she wanted to know as other Guardians have done before. Each time Polaris would do his best to fill her with Light, with his love, and guide her back to him, telling her to look for the North Star, and she did. Each time he slowly burned away more of the residual Darkness within her.

 

She had kept him close at all times, holding him to her chest, having him perched on her shoulder, or when phased he would snuggle close to her spark to make sure she knew he was there. Even when the Tower maintenance staff wanted to check him over for repairs it took a great deal of coxing. She had refused to leave the room while they repaired the residual damage to his core. With his old shell ruined they fitted him with one of the basic grey ones.

 

Blue was in better spirits today and didn’t have any nightmares last night so she was permitted to venture out around the Tower a little. The first thing she did was go to the Eververse to pick up the Ghost shell she’d purchased some time ago. She was busy picking a shader and wanted to surprise him so he stayed with Momo and Spector by the landing bay as they waited for Momo’s husband, Yiaz.

 

The Huntress had stayed with them the entire time Blue was under observation. Not that she could do much else since she was on an extended suspension. When they got back Ikora and Zavala were none too happy with her breaching suspension. But before Cayde left for the Reef he managed to convince them to lighten her punishment to just an extended suspension. After all, by the time they’d even found someone else to go to IO it would have been far too late for Blue and Polaris. Blue handed over all her research she had on the Hive and Taken and what they found in that cave. It was an added incentive not to kick Momo out for good. Then when Cayde and The Guardian left for the Reef and Cayde died the rest of the Vanguard no longer cared about her punishment.

 

Momo had wanted to leave to fight the Scorn, suspension be damned, but she was worried about her friend. Polaris was grateful she stayed with them. Momo put on a brave face despite her obvious grief to help Blue. But Blue hadn’t taken the news well either and the pair have been helping each other through their shared grief since. In a way, it helped dispel the remaining Darkness from his Guardian as she had something else to focus on.

 

“Hubby!” Momo’s cheer broke Polaris out of his thoughts.

 

He turned to see their teammate, a black and gold Exo Titan clad in white and gold armor, transmat onto the platform and stroll up to them. His Ghost, Circuit, hovered above his shoulder. Yiaz had taken it upon himself to go to the Tangled Shore since Blue and Momo couldn’t go find out what was going on. Momo ran up to him, throwing her arms around him and giving him a kiss.

 

“What’s the word from the Shore?” She asked.

 

“The Wolf is taking out the Barons and looking for Uldren. Zavala may have forbid anyone from going there but that hasn’t stopped dozens of Guardians from swarming the Shore. They’re all taking out the Scorn and helping the Wolf with the Barons.”

 

Momo sighed, “I wish I could be there. What I wouldn’t give to plunge my knife in Uldren’s eye socket.”

 

“You and every Guardian that ever met Cayde. How’s our Warlock?”

 

“Better but far from ready to go back on duty.”

 

Yiaz nodded with a grunt.

 

“Polaris,” Blue called. He blinked and zipped right over to her. Yiaz gave Momo a questioning glance.

 

“She finally named him. Polaris like the North Star,” She answered.

 

“About time. Fitting, too.”

 

Blue held the shell behind her back so Polaris couldn’t see and she motioned for him to close his eye. He groaned but did so. He felt her gently take him out of the air, remove the basic shell, and fit him with the new one. When he felt a light tap on one of the segments he turned his optical back on. Blue held him out facing towards Tess who held a mirror so he could see the new shell. It was one of the newer ones with rounded edges. This one had a series of lines, curves, and dots on its surface that glowed a bright blue against the shimmering dark background.

 

He gasped and hovered up, “It’s beautiful!”

 

Tess chuckled, “One of Fenchurch’s rarer finds. I call it the Star Map shell.”

 

He squealed and spun around to snuggle into his grinning Guardian’s cheek, “I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!”

 

She giggled and cupped a hand over him in a hug. He zipped over to Circuit and Spector and Blue walked to Momo and Yiaz to catch up on what she missed.

 

Polaris twirled around in the air happily, “Look at my new shell! Now I really look the part to match my name, huh?”

 

“Uhg, great, it just gives you more of an excuse to be more insufferable and brag about your name longer,” Spector droned.

 

Polaris fumed, “At least my name is special and has meaning! Yours is just Specter, it’s like calling you Ghost-Ghost.”

 

“It’s spelled with an O! Like the name, not the ghost! S. P. E. C. T. O. R!”

 

“Humph, same thing!”

 

“Boys, enough!” Circuit interrupted, “All our names mean something special to our Guardians. I’m sure Momo has her reasons for Spector like my Guardian has for calling me Circuit or Blue for Polaris.”

 

Polaris blinked, “Why does he call you that?”

 

“Because he’s an Exo and when I rez him he says it reminds him of flipping a circuit breaker,” she giggled. Spector rolled his eye.

 

“Alright, you three, enough. We have something we need to do,” Momo called.

 

The three Ghosts floated back to their Guardians as Momo led them past the Gunsmith to the balcony area. Momo took them to the Spicy Ramen Shop where she ordered four bowls of ramen and sat everyone down at one of the outdoor tables. Momo, Blue, and Yiaz sat each with a bowl in front of them and the last sat in front of an empty chair. It seemed other Guardians had the same idea as the shop was crowded with people. Guardians who had come to honor their fallen Vanguard Hunter.

 

“To Cayde,” Momo said as she raised her chopsticks.

 

“To Cayde,” Yiaz, Blue, and the Ghosts echoed. Blue and Yiaz tapped their sticks to hers before digging in.

 

Polaris rested against his Guardian’s shoulder and snuggled his spark close to hers, pleased to feel the happiness radiating from her. The trauma and the grief were still there but it was starting to subside. He knew she’d be cleared for duty soon as the Vanguard was desperate for as much help as they could get right now. If they were lucky maybe they could put some bullets in the Scorn. He just hoped any missions wouldn’t have anything to do with Hive or Taken for a long while.

 

Blue smiled at her little North Star and patted him gently. He chuckled with joy as he watched their friends eat and talk and reminisce on stories about Cayde. Polaris was confident that no matter what came their way they were strong enough now to take anything on. Even if they did get too close to the Darkness again he knew he could pull his little Warlock back out. All he had to do was shine bright like a star and she’d come back.

 


End file.
